A P a p e r I n M y H e a r t
by Deidaras Masterpiece
Summary: The gap was only a few inches between us. And if I hadn’t been so scattered, I might have been able to close the gap. [NaruIno] [OneShot]


**A/n: This is another one of those stories, crack pairings, and one that caught me through a doujinshi! They were so adorable! I mean, that picture has caught my heart of the expression on Ino's face while she was with Naruto! That was so beautiful, that I could feel that I was caught up into the moment! Thus, this story has begun! Will it be Multi-chapter? Did I say one-shot in my summary? Yes I did….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I can still love it right?**

**Pairing(s): NaruIno…unless you don't know what that is, I suggest that you have therapy.**

**Summary: The gap was only a few inches between us. And if I hadn't been so scattered, I might have been able to close the gap. [NaruIno [One-Shot**

Just thinking about him made my heart ache in a mortifying way. He made me twist and turn every night, disturbing my dreams and ruining my sleep. Waking up late into the afternoon, I was always late for practice, and never had time to explain myself usually because practice ends when I arrive.

My mother and father worry about me, making me feel even worse then what I am already feeling. Even one of my best friends, Sakura, was trying to make me tell her what was bugging me? Was my facial expression really that noticeable?

I am rather Ridiculous…trying to bring others down…but all along…I only been dragging myself down and pushing them up.

----

The nighttime was soothing, and I believe that it was probably the only time that I had actually relaxed. He was going to come here soon with his team, and I could only watch him from a distance while he was talking about what he did or ate. I silently ate some of my miso ramen and closed my eyes firmly, as if something was bothering or rather, annoying me to death.

I heard the some familiar footsteps approaching the stand, and I turned my head to another way to look like I hadn't even noticed them. My heart began to palpitate. It was rising, faster and faster till I heard his annoying, yet voice I loved talk to me.

"Ino-chan…? What are you doing here? You said you hated ramen." He said to me, his eyes full of blue and inquisitiveness. It was true. I did say I hated ramen, only because I wanted to watch my figure and never get fat. Only truth was that I actually liked ramen, and began to eat ever since I started to have feelings for him.

"I said that, Naruto-kun? Hmm…how long ago was that? 5 years ago?" I said, counting back all the years from when we really started talking.

"Yeah, We were 12 and I was with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme after training and I—oh, Miso Ramen!" He exclaimed, making me jolt right on the spot. He was vibrant and zestful, while I was Presumptuous and obnoxious. Why would a guy like him, even love a girl like me?

"Ino-chan …," He began, earning my full attention and our eyes met.

"Yes Naruto-kun…" I said, staring right into his beautiful cerulean eyes, and making me faint.

"Everyone said that you have been acting strange lately, and I was wondering if you feel strange and depressed still. I want the real Ino back. The one that was full of energy and making me feel like I wasn't the only one that was the enthusiastic one. Tell me please, what is wrong?" He said, having a look in his eyes that expressed bother sadness and consideration.

My voice wouldn't come out, as I kept staring into his eyes, and he was staring right back at mine. I felt my body move a bit forward, and I fell off my chair, crashing right into Naruto's arms. I felt his arms extend all the way around my waist and making my head rest on the crook of his neck.

"Ino-chan…will you please tell me…" He said again and again, while my tears formed on the border of my eyes, falling down on my cheeks and to his chest.

"Naruto-kun…You have to please stop!" I pushed him away, making him have a questioning look on his face. "I can't tell you!" With that, I ran away from the stand without paying for my ramen and hearing footsteps running right after me.

"Ino-chan, wait!" He shouted at me, only to receive me running away farther and farther. Reaching the park which was empty and bright, I looked behind me, only to see No one there and I was completely stranded alone. He made me feel mad and angry at myself, and he ruined my life for not accepting me right now and making me feel even more adverse.

I made my hands make it to my face, while I deeply cried out and made me feel numb.

From the screeching cold, to the blissful warmth, my whole body felt better. I saw two arms around me securely and hugging me close to the chest of the human being.

My eyes gazed upwards and to my surprise, it was Naruto, who was smiling down to me with that same expression that made me fall madly in love with him.

"N-Naruto-kun…! What a-are you d-doing…?" I catechized him with my voice stammering on and on.

"Something that I should've done when you first looked depressed." He said calmly and tightened his grip on me. I felt tears on the verge again, and my whole body felt lose and everything started looking hazy.

The streetlights came on, our faces only visible. He spun me around to face him, grabbing my shoulders in a blitz. He then began to lean in to my face, while our noses touched, and my blush being controlled rather badly. I felt his hot breath tickle my lips and his eyes closing and making me feel light headed. He had such a beautiful face, and his lips were so inviting. The whiskers on his face made him look dashing and from far view, you would probably want to be the only one with him. Like I do…

Whatever phase came to me when I liked Sasuke-kun, I was probably in a really bad one. Why in the hell did I ever like Sasuke-kun?!

My body then rejected him, turning my face away for his lips to meet my cheek.

"No…Naruto-kun. I can't. This is wrong." I avowed, my voice hoarse from crying and my eyes bloodshot.

"What do you mean? What in the hell are you talking about?!" He professed, making me feel queasy in and out.

"I mean…I can't explain. I just—"I was interrupted by Naruto shifting and making his way towards my lips once again.

"Naruto-kun…! I said no!" I contended and pushed him away from me with my arms, but something deep down inside of me wanted to do this so badly.

The gap was only a few inches between us. And if I hadn't been so scattered, I might have been able to close the gap. Instead, I made a run for it. Like a chicken with its head cut off…I was that chicken. A chicken running away from everything it sees. Even a fly…

I ran as fast as my legs could, reach to my house and running towards my room upstairs.

My father and mother both came rushing out from the kitchen to come and check on me, while I ran up the stairs with my eyes covered in tears.

"Ino…What is wrong, honey?" My mother called after, receiving my door slam as her answer.

Running up to my bed in the far right of my room, I cover my face with my pillow, screaming into it and letting all my anger slip away from me. Crying myself to sleep, I dreamt peacefully. Naruto finally stopped haunting my dreams.

----

The next morning, I woke up at around 11:00, and I was early this time. Asuma-sensei, Chouji and Shika-kun were getting ready to practice as soon as I came and to there surprise, the dark circles under my eyes had disappeared without a trace.

I checked again and felt my smile coming. I felt really happy today. Only last night's memories kept reappearing so on and forth. Only that Naruto-kun tried to osculate me and that I still can't get his face out of my dahm mind. When he becomes Hokage, I'll see his face on the monument, staring at me with an expressionless face.

After practice, Asuma, Chouji, and Shikamaru all went for some lunch, while I went to the Hospital to meet Sakura. She must've been really busy ever since Sasuke came back from the sound and everyone took a break from missions. Sai was not in town at the moment, so Sakura had no one to hang out with but Naruto, who was to busy eating and slurping ramen or with his teacher, Jiraiya. Plus, she was busy…Reaching the Hospital, I saw Sakura rushing in and out of rooms, holding papers and scrolls, while most of the stuff was flying everywhere.

"Forehead," I shouted out to her and she then looked at me, her face turning from a frown to upside down.

"Ino-pig," She replied back, running up to me with arms open wide and encircling me in a tight embrace. "You are all better!"

"Yeah… Everything kinda worked out last night."

"Kinda?" She asked, emphasizing the word and chuckling. "Whatever. As long as you're happy now!"  
"Yeah…I am."

----

After visiting Sakura, I walked around town, kicking the rocks on the street as I went about.

"Ino…" A voice called behind me. I knew who it was. I knew who would be there standing behind me with that same look. I knew that I had to face him now, or I'll be that same chicken that I was yesterday.

I turned around, my breath leaving me in a pant. "Naruto…what do you want now?"

In a breakneck sweat, Naruto grabbed my and pushed me into a marooned alley where no one could see us. I tried hard for him to let go, and he pinned me against a wall.

"Ino…why are you avoiding me…? What did I do to you?" He shouted at me. My face became pale, and I saw his emotion. I was afraid of him now. My heart began pounding against my chest and I felt myself shaking.

"Ino…?" He asked me, almost comfortingly, but it didn't help. He let go of my shoulders, and backed away about 2 feet.

My shoulders started shaking uncontrollably and my tears were rolling out with complete control of themselves, without my doing. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to stay away. He looked perturbed and with real haste, jolted to me and wrapped his arms around my body. I was trembling and my whole body felt warm once again. Everything was so comforting. My eyes closed and I sighed with a sleepy hint in it. I pressed my body fully on his chest and let him hold me. Who knew that I would have feelings for an idiot like him…and that I would actually accept him?

With that, I leaned my head upwards, reaching for his pale lips and pressed my pink ones on his. I spread my lips apart and he roamed his tongue around the inside of my mouth.

Pushing me back onto the wall of the alley once again and then took full control over. He tasted like sweet strawberries and oranges. As our lips met against one another, we both knew we needed air sooner or later. We parted and he put his forehead against mine.

"The paper from me that was in your heart for so long has finally been let out…"

-----

**NOTE: The ending means that when she had those horrible dreams, he actually sent her a message for her to love him. It was paper and it hurt her heart, and when she accepted, he said that the paper from her heart was gone. She finally Answered, just so you all know! Everyone kept asking! So here you all go!**

**A/n: Well, that took me really….long. I had to leave and then come back, leave and come back. This took me about 3 days to write. Really short…Yes. And it is NaruIno. A pairing that is very…unlikely. So, tell me what you think, and please review! See the button….SUBMIT REVIEW!**


End file.
